


hver

by D8ONO



Series: To be with you. [3]
Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!Arjuna, Alpha!Siegfried, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arjuna really needs therapy, Complicated Relationships, Crime, Incest, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega!Karna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 06:38:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D8ONO/pseuds/D8ONO
Summary: A body was found without legs, hands and head. After investigation, that body was identified to be Karna. A 29 years old florist who had been missing for 3 days.Discontinued





	hver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol you don't have to read my previous fic for this. Though it started the same way. That thing sucks. I cringed when I re-read it. It doesn't make any sense too. Dem my writing really sucks back then. Now I even have an editor. XD

It all started from that day. Arjuna went to the florist to buy a flower bouquet for his mother’s birthday after school. 

“Here" The florist, Karna, said as handed Arjuna the bouquet. "Your mother must be very happy to have a son that gift her flowers on her birthday." Karna smiled, even though it was just a small and brief one. If love in the first sight was real, then this must be it.

When Karna smiled, Arjuna’s heart skipped a beat. All Arjuna had in mind when he saw that smile was that he wanted this man in his arms. How beautiful. That pale skin and hair, that piercing blue eyes, that thin body. Arjuna wanted to touch them so badly. No, Arjuna wanted to dominate him. His body, his instinct told him that this person in front of him, this omega was his fated pair. 

Arjuna was anything but a seventeen-years-old highschooler from a prestigious alpha family. He had never fallen in love with anyone. It was people whom came to him and begged for his attention. But Arjuna wasn’t interested in any of them. They were just boring in eyes of Arjuna. But Arjuna now understood why he never found them at least a little attractive. Because his fated pair was here. 

A Cat had his tongue. Arjuna wasn’t able to speak. He took the bouquet and rushed out from the shop. He ran as his face flush in red and desire building up in him.

If only his mother know that Arjuna went to the public toilet to sort the thing inside his pants with her flower. I wonder what sort of face will she make?

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Arjuna returned to that flower shop the next day, and the next day, and the day after that. He was obsessed with the florist whom he didn’t even know his name. Arjuna simply admired his beauty from the coffee shop across. The right word to describe it could be stalking. Arjuna was stalking that omega.

How beautiful. That slender fingers were elegant as he arranges the flower. His expressionless face made him even more beautiful when he smiled. That hair must be soft and silky. 

Arjuna was lost in his thought about touching that man when he came. Apparently, Karna noticed Arjuna staring at him. Karna didn’t know why Arjuna had been looking at him for days. Did I do something wrong? Did I miss something on his bouquet? Did I write the card wrong? Karna didn’t like it when he did something wrong. That’s why Karna decided to ask the teen directly. 

Karna went inside for a while to tell the part-timer guy, Cu Chulainn, that he wanted to leave a little bit.

“Cu, Can I go out for a while?” Karna asked the man who was sorting the pots.

“Sure. I’ll be here until 3.” Cu answered, giving an OK. 

Karna pulled off his apron and hung it. “No, just for a few minutes.” He said, just to make it clear. And then Karna walked straight to Arjuna’s table.

Arjuna flushed and he tried to hide his face behind the magazine he bought. Which he dumbly opened it upside-down.

“Is there anything wrong?” Karna asked in flat tone. “Did I missed something on your bouquet?” He added. 

Because if not, Karna really didn’t know what was the point the young man doing this. Maybe he was to embarrassed to say it. And Karna had a hard time with communicating too. Maybe this young man might be experiencing the same?

Instead, Karna got an unexpected answer. Instead of complaining or pointing out what Karna had readied himself for, the young man spurted entirely something else. 

“No. I am just wondering. If we can.. get to know each other..." Arjuna said while flushing red. Though he was covering his face with the upside-down magazine, it was pretty clear to Karna that this person was embarrassed.

“Oh.” Karna was really surprised. Though it didn’t show on his face because he was by default flat faced. He is trying to get know me. I see. I see. Karna was pleased. Rarely he had people interested in him.

Arjuna faked a cough to act cool before he introduces himself. “My name is Arjuna. What is yours?” Arjuna asked.

“Karna. Nice to meet you.” Karna told Arjuna his name. But Karna had to remind himself that he was in work time and he had told Cu that he would be gone only for minutes. And Karna was a man of his words.

Karna wanted to be polite with Arjuna but he had responsibilites. He had to excuse himself. “Then, I’ll get back to work.” Karna said and nodded. Then he went back to the flower shop. 

Arjuna felt that was cold. Karna didn’t even wait for his response and just left. Though Arjuna was very happy that he finally knew his fated pair’s name. His heart warmed up every time he said Karna’s name.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Arjuna returned to that flower shop every day after school to talk to Karna. Arjuna was really in love with this omega. Every second he spent with Karna was a bliss. Even though Arjuna had only been visiting Karna every day for a month, he felt like Karna was already his.

Though at first Karna’s personality might be a bit cold. Later, Arjuna found out that Karna was just a 27-years-old adult with very low social skills. But for Arjuna that wasn’t a problem. He still likes Karna very much. 

What annoying was the other part-timer man, Cu Chulainn. He often teased Arjuna, calling him ‘teenager in love’. It was oblivious to Cu that Arjuna was head over heels for Karna. Thankfully Cu was only there for three days a week, so Arjuna could have his time alone with Karna.

Arjuna had acquired many pieces of information on Karna over time, and he wrote all of them in his note. Karna’s favorite food, his birthday, his favorite manga. Everything Arjuna could think of to ask. They had gotten pretty close to each other.

One day, Arjuna brought up his family as a topic. He talked about his mother, brothers, and his late father. How they were so close to each other and always helped each other. “What about your family, Karna?”

"I have none,” Karna answered the question with no emotion. "I was left by my parent at an orphanage when I was baby." For him, it was just another question to be answered, nothing to be emotional about.

Arjuna felt a bit guilty. He didn’t expect the answer to be that blunt and honest. But he was also curious. "Do ever search for them?” He asked. “Your family, I mean.”

"No,” Karna said as he glanced up to Arjuna from his flower arrangement. “I can understand why they don't want me."

Arjuna knew where this was going to. "Why is that?"

"I am Omega. That's all." Karna answered. Short and clear. 

Of course, Arjuna knew that. He could smell the omega very well and was attracted to him. But still it hurt Arjuna when Karna said that was the reason his family abandoned him. Arjuna wanted to make Karna happy. Arjuna wanted Karna to smile more. Karna was beautiful when he smiled. This feeling of Arjuna was unmistakably true. Arjuna wanted to touch Karna, feel that body, and make him his mate. Arjuna was burning in that desire. Arjuna was hopelessly in love with Karna.

Arjuna believed this might be the time to say his feelings. He should confess now. Arjuna blushed as he spoke “Karna... I have something to say to—“

Arjuna was unable to finish that sentence. Someone opened the door, and Karna’s face brightened up into a smile. Arjuna’s eye widened in fear. He knew what that smile meant.

Karna walked to that man and looked up to him because of the height difference. “Siegfried, I thought you said won’t be back until tomorrow.” 

Siegfried smiled affectionately to Karna. “I got off early and I wanted to see you.” He said as he handed Karna a paper bag. It was food.

“Thank you,” Karna said as he accept the gift. He looked so happy. 

Something inside Arjuna cracked. His mood just fell to the ground. Because Karna looked at that man with eyes of adoration. Just like how Arjuna looked at Karna. Arjuna could see how happy Karna was just by seeing that man. His emotionless face suddenly filled with so much warmth. But that warmth was not directed to Arjuna.

Arjuna hated what he saw. Karna was supposed to be his fated pair. How come Karna didn’t feel the same? Arjuna wanted to cry. He was so heartbroken.

Siegfried’s attention shifted to Arjuna. “Is he the new part-timer?” He asked Karna.

“No,” Karna shook his head, his hair motions with it. “He’s a friend.”

Siegfried found it a little weird for Karna to know a high shooler. Not to mention his uniform showed that he was from the high-class private school. How did Karna get a friend like this? Though Siegfried didn’t ask anything. He was glad that Karna could make friends. “Nice to meet you, I am Siegfried.” 

"Nice to meet you" Arjuna greeted Siegfried. He bit his lip in frustration. He was too emotional to say more that that. He grabbed his bag from the ground, and ran straight out of the shop, passing Karna and Siegfried. “Excuse me, I’m going home.” He said coldly.

Karna was confused with the young man’s behavior. “Arjuna?” He called for Arjuna as he ran away.

  
  
  
  
————  
  
  
  
After that Arjuna didn’t go to visit Karna for a few days. He was unable to get that scene of Karna and Siegfried out of his head. He was so jealous. His first love just got shattered. 

But Arjuna accepted. There would a competition. Arjuna laughed at himself for naively thinking a 27 years-old man could be without a relationship. It’s still too early to give up.

Finally, after a week, Arjuna decided to return to that flower shop.

“Why did you run off like that?” Karna asked in concern. They were outside the shop at closing time. Karna was sweeping.

Arjuna forced a smile. “I remembered something urgent. Sorry for making you worry.”

Karna smiled slightly. “I’m glad it wasn’t anything serious.” 

“Who is that person from that time? Your boyfriend?” Arjuna braved himself to ask. 

Karna’s face flushed a little as he heard Arjuna’s question. “No... we’re not like that.” Karna wasn’t sure what their relationship was. They were more than friends, but they weren’t exactly going out either. Though Karna does like Siegfried a lot. And Siegfried also liked Karna. 

“Really?” Arjuna asked. Finally, he had some hopes up.

“Ah.” Karna nodded. He frowned a bit on that. 

Arjuna smiled. He was so pleased to hear that. Because the idea of Karna being on that man’s bed was infatuating. He wanted Karna fresh. But he understood that he must not press this matter too much or Karna will dislike him. And Arjuna wanted Karna to like him. “I have this for you,” Arjuna said as he pulled out a book from his bag. “You said you liked this author. I got it this morning.”

Karna was surprised. That book wasn’t even on bookstores yet. Karna took the book and looked at it. Then he smiled at Arjuna. “Thank you, Arjuna.”

“Then, I’ll take my leave,” Arjuna said as he zipped his bag. “I’ll come again tomorrow.”

“Ah, see you tomorrow.” Karna bid him goodbye. 

They didn’t know that someone was watching them from the shadows, taking pictures as they talked to each other.

.  
.  
.


End file.
